


[ aquamarines ]

by staardusts



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Fluff, Gen, Some Romance, its sappy yes but do i care no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staardusts/pseuds/staardusts
Summary: a jewel thief and an investigator aren't meant to be, but that's fine by them.





	[ aquamarines ]

[ _I long for another era, another lifetime, where the two of us were heroes and gods and all in between._ ] 

She reclined against the desk, staring at the moon through the window. The sky was clear, the city silent as the world held its breath for morning. A prime time for thieves. 

Sea Fairy scoffed as she glanced towards the door. They weren’t here yet. She was very tempted to leave, the two of them weren’t supposed to meet at all. Nor keep each other’s company. Nor risk a few stolen kisses. 

She stood up straight, walking towards the window and opening it to lean out of. Crisp night air brushed against her face, and the weakest of breezes jostled her hair slightly. The street down below was silent. 

Sighing, she turned away from the window and flinched when she saw them leaning against the desk. They were grinning at her, an eyebrow raised as they reveled in her startled state.

_What, you weren’t expecting me to come_, she practically felt the question coming from their aura. Smug bastard. 

“Nice to see you again on this lovely night, my jewel.” Sea Fairy scowled at the phantom thief. 

“Yes, I was half expecting you not to come.” They pushed off of the desk, striding over to her and taking her hand. 

“If anything, I was expecting you not to.” They murmured as they pressed a kiss on her knuckles. She flushed instantly, stubbornly silent. “It’s always nice to see you…” 

“We need to stop meeting like this.” They laughed, hands drifting to hold hers and intertwining their fingers. Sea Fairy noted their fingers were gloved, as always. 

“I am aware of that.” The two of them sat down on the floor, Sea Fairy's head in their lap. The silence was comfortable, both of them merely enjoying the other's presence to savor when they could not be together. 

They brushed their fingers through her flowing hair, gazing down at her in adoration. 

“I love you, Sea Fairy.” She smiled, looking up at her master thief, her supposed archnemesis. Her lover, her unlikely soulmate, her impossible rogue and her dashing criminal.

“I love you too.” 

In the quiet of the night, they find solace as lovers and ones who are loved. Improbable and highly discouraged, yes, but never impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am trash yes i did write this i know they havent interacted in canon and they may be ooc but! i wrote this and thats everyone elses problem


End file.
